Sudut Ruangan
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Sudut ruangan yang sunyi, Seorang anak magang, dan Kepala divisi dambaan kaum Adam. Kang Daniel. Hwang Minhyun. Nielhwang. Nielhyun. GS!Minhyun. Fem!Minhyun. NC. Wanna One. AU


**UDAH DIPERINGATIN KALO INI CERITA NC.**

 **NO CHILDREN.**

 **Jadi, kalo ada children dibawah 17thn nyangsang ke mari ya nanggung sendiri ya akibatnya.**

..

..

..

 **KANG** **DANIEL**

 **HWANG MINHYUN**

 **NC 21**

 **GS**

..

..

..

Kang Daniel terkesiap saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Dengan cepat, ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan langsung tersenyum. Begitu mendapati sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan atk.

"hwang _sunbae_. Ada apa?"

Hwang Minhyun langsung duduk disebuah kursi yang ia hadapkan pada pendingin ruangan. Membuahkan senyum geli terulas pada lelaki kang yang sedang sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas dan mesin fotokopi.

"aku hanya sebentar berada di luar ruanganku, dan terasa sangat panas sekali. Gila. Efek pemanasan global pada bumi makin parah"

Daniel terbahak.

"ya begitu lah, sunbae. Sudah diingatkan berapa kali pun, masih saja ada yang melakukan hal yang bisa membuat _global warming_ makin parah"

Minhyun terkekeh.

"kau termasuk?"

Daniel menoleh pada minhyun.

" _maybe_?"

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"sudah selesai, niel?"

Daniel menoleh lagi dan kali ini tertegun. Bisa dia lihat kalau dua kancing teratas kemeja minhyun, sudah terurai. Poni tipis yang menjuntai di kening tinggi minhyun pun terlihat sedikit lembab.

Dan sialnya. Begitu Daniel menatap senior satu kampusnya itu, bertepatan sekali dengan sebulir keringat meluncur bebas melewati sisi wajah yang bisa terlihat oleh Daniel.

Sial.

Sudah hari terasa panas.

Ditambah panas dengan kedatangan minhyun ke ruangan.

"Daniel? Hey"

Daniel mengerjap. Ia menatap minhyun dengan kerjapan cepat dan wajah yang pongo. Membuat minhyun spontan tersenyum geli saat melihatnya.

"apa? Kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Minhyun tertawa ringan sembari menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai bersandar. Daniel yang melihatnya, reflek menahan nafas.

Demi zeus.

Hanya tingkah biasa seperti itu saja, terlihat menggoda di mata Daniel.

Minhyun memang pantas disebut dengan dosa berjalan.

"sudah selesai belum?"

Daniel langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas yang bertumpuk.

Seketika, ia berharap kalau minhyun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Daniel takut kelepasan menerkam minhyun di siang bolong seperti ini.

Karena untuk saat ini.

Segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri minhyun, membuat Daniel merasa tidak nyaman sekaligus tidak aman.

"sudah selesai aku fotokopi, _sunbae_. Hanya tinggal disusun agar lebih rapi"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"baiklah"

Daniel sedang mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari yongguk saat ia terhenyak mendengar ucapan minhyun.

"aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai"

Double sialan.

Daniel mengulum bibirnya agar tidak ada satu makian pun terurai dari mulutnya. Pemuda kang itu menghela nafas beratnya dengan perlahan.

"tapi, _sunbae_. Ini masih banyak. Kau bisa mati kebosanan jika menungguku selesai. Lagipula, ada berkas titipan yongguk yang harus aku fotokopi"

Minhyun tersenyum seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"santai saja. Lagi pula aku baru tahu. Ternyata disini lebih tenang dibandingkan ruanganku"

Daniel menghela nafasnya lagi.

Jika orang dulu percaya bahwa kau menghela nafas begitu akan mengurangi kadar keberuntunganmu, biarlah.

Karena, hanya itulah yang bisa Daniel lakukan. Disaat dia hanya berdua saja dengan wanita yang ia sebut sebagai dosa berjalan itu.

Daniel berdeham kecil. Mengembalikan fokusnya, sekaligus kewarasannya. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu mulai menyatukan beberapa lembar kertas dengan stapless.

"Daniel"

Daniel mengeram samar.

Daniel tahu ia gila. Karena, setelah apa yang semenjak tadi ia pikirkan, kini justru berefek besar pada tubuhnya.

Daniel menghangat hanya karena minhyun memanggil namanya.

Triple sialan.

"ya, _sunbae_?"

Entah bentuk kesengajaan atau apa, minhyun terlihat mengusap tulang selangkanya lalu membebaskan ceruknya dari kerah kemeja.

Bedebah neraka.

Daniel merunduk dengan terus memaki yang hanya tertahan diujung lidah.

"aku ingin beli kopi dingin. Kau mau?"

Daniel berkesah pendek lalu berbalik dan menghadap minhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng yang menimbulkan kerutan samar di kening minhyun.

"ah. Atau kau mau yang lain, niel? Sekalian aku keluar"

Daniel menghapus jarak yang membentang diantara dirinya dan minhyun yang tengah terduduk.

Mata minhyun melekat pada Daniel dengan tatapan polos.

"ya. Aku mau yang lain, _sunbae_ "

Minhyun mendongak dan seketika tertegun. Bisa ia lihat kilatan penuh nafsu, tersirat dari sorot Daniel. Membuatnya reflek mereguk ludah kasar.

"a—apa?"

Daniel memenjarakan tubuh minhyun dengan menumpu kedua lengannya pada _armrest_ kursi yang diduduki oleh minhyun.

Minhyun reflek merendahkan tatapannya. Tak berani menatap Daniel, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan buas, atau bisa diartikan sebagai tatapan predator lapar yang tengah mengincar mangsa.

"da—Daniel—"

Daniel menaikkan sudut bibir kirinya.

"kau yakin bertanya, apa yang aku inginkan?"

Minhyun sadar tatapan Daniel.

Minhyun pun sadar apa yang diinginkan Daniel.

" _how about quickie? Sounds legit isn't it, sunbae-nim?_ "

Minhyun spontan mendongak dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata Daniel yang tajam. Ada hening yang menyela, saat tatapan mereka bertabrakan dalam satu jarak pandang.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki minhyun, tangannya tiba-tiba naik dan berakhir dengan mengusap lembut pipi Daniel. Bibirnya mengulas senyum samar saat merasakan janggut tipis yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagu pemuda kang tersebut.

Daniel mengatupkan bibirnya. Matanya terarah penuh pada bibir tipis minhyun yang tersapuh oleh _lipstick_ berwarna _terracotta_. Bahkan, didalam pikiran Daniel pun, ia tengah melakukan pergumulan bibir yang panas dengan minhyun.

"kenapa? Apa bibirku menggodamu?"

Daniel mengerjap. Ia pun menatap minhyun yang menatapnya dengan datar. Sebuah raut khas seorang hwang minhyun yang akan ditunjukan diluaran sana. Daniel tersenyum dengan tangan yang perlahan naik, lantas mengusap bibir minhyun dengan ibujarinya.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya, minhyun"

Minhyun tersenyum dan menatap Daniel kembali. Daniel mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menjilat cepat bibir minhyun.

"jadi, bangun. Dan biarkan aku duduk"

Minhyun pun tersenyum lebar sembari bangun dengan mendorong bahu Daniel. Setelah minhyun berdiri, Daniel duduk dengan cepat, membuka kepala ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskan kaitan celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Menimbulkan kekehan pada minhyun yang hanya diam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"astaga. Rupanya daritadi, ada yang menahan _libido_ , ya?"

Daniel mendongak dan mendapati minhyun yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan bibir yang menukik kecil. Daniel mendecih seraya mengusap paha minhyun dengan lembut.

"ya. Itu karena ada yang sengaja ingin menggodaku. Dan ia pura-pura tidak sadar"

Minhyun terkekeh sembari mendekat. Perlahan, ia pun duduk di pangkuan Daniel dan menempatkan lengannya pada bahu lebar si pemuda kang.

"siapa itu?"

Daniel mengecup leher jenjang minhyun, menghisapnya lembut lalu segera melepaskannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak, begitu mendengar desahan tertahan dari minhyun.

"hwang minhyun. Kepala divisi administrasi"

Minhyun tergelak lalu balas melumat bibir atas Daniel dengan singkat.

"sudah kau kunci pintunya, hyun?"

Minhyun mengangguk sekali dengan mantap.

"wah. _Kwajang-nim_ yang satu ini memang cekatan sekali"

Dan niat minhyun yang ingin tertawa, kandas akibat Daniel yang mencengkram pahanya. Menyingkap keatas rok yang dikenakan minhyun dan mengelus pahanya yang tertutupi oleh stoking krem dengan lembut.

"n—nielh"

Daniel tersenyum lebar. Tangannya semakin giat menggerayangi paha minhyun. Naik keatas, ia menurunkan _stoking_ minhyun dengan cepat. Membuat minhyun sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Daniel.

"hyun"

"apa?"

Daniel menunjuk resleting celananya yang masih tertutup.

"bukakan"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan datar.

"dengan gigimu"

Lalu mengekeh. Dan saat itu juga, timbul keinginan dalam diri minhyun untuk melubangi kepala Daniel dengan hak _stiletto_ nya yang cukup runcing.

"dalam mimpimu. Kita akan melakukan _quickie_ , bodoh. Apa-apaan barusan?"

"justru itu. Cepatlah. Kita sudah terlalu lama di dalam ruangan ini"

Minhyun berdecak dan mau tak mau, ia mulai membungkuk. Mengigit _zipper_ celana Daniel dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Daniel pun tak tinggal diam. Ia mengusap bokong minhyun yang setengahnya masih tertutup oleh _panties_.

Oh.

Ternyata hari ini, seniornya itu memakai _two-piece_ hitam rupanya.

Minhyun menghela nafas berat dengan bibir yang tergigit. Daniel mengangkat dagu minhyun lalu mengusap bibir minhyun.

"jangan ditahan"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan tatapan yang sedikit sayu.

"ta—tapi—ini di kantor, niel"

Daniel tersenyum.

"memang. Justru di situ seninya, sayang. Kau harus mendesah, tapi tidak boleh terlalu keras"

"sialan"

Daniel tergelak. Ia pun mendorong minhyun untuk berdiri lalu menurunkan celana dalam hitam yang minhyun kenakan sampai sebatas betis.

"wah. Ada yang sudah basah rupanya, ya?"

Minhyun merona parah. Ia pun melengos. Membuat Daniel tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"hyun. Keluarkan si Daniel kecil dari penjaranya"

Minhyun menatap Daniel kembali. Masih dengan pipi yang merona, yang berhasil membuat gairah Daniel melonjak naik dari sebelumnya. Awalnya mendengus, namun akhirnya tangan minhyun bergerak cepat.

Menurunkan lingkar celana dalam Daniel. Membebaskan kejantanan Daniel dari _fabric_ terakhir yang menahannya. Daniel bergidik samar saat angin dari _aircon_ menyapu kulit kejantanannya yang sudah hampir tegak itu.

Ia pun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menepuk pahanya seraya menatap minhyun dengan seringaian kecil.

"duduk sini, sayang"

Minhyun pun duduk dengan perlahan dan berdesis pelan saat celana bahan Daniel menyapa liang kemaluannya, berhubung posisi duduknya mengongkangi kaki Daniel. Daniel mengusap leher jenjang minhyun dengan sensual. Membuat minhyun reflek menengadahkan kepalanya.

"n—nielh"

"hmm?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan nafas yang sedikit berantakan.

"jangan—jangan tinggalkan tanda apapun di leherku"

Daniel tersenyum lantas mengangguk sekali. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada tulang selangka minhyun. Membauinya lalu menyesapnya lama sampai minhyun meremas surai Daniel.

"eunghh~"

Daniel tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menyesap kulit dada minhyun, kala pendengarannya menangkap desahan minhyun yang keluar begitu saja. Tangan Daniel yang tadinya melingkari pinggang ramping minhyun, kini turun kebawah.

Membelai bibir kewanitaan minhyun dengan lembut. Seakan apa yang saat ini ia belai, terbuat dari bahan paling rapuh sejagat. Dada minhyun membusung saat merasakan sentuhan Daniel pada kemaluannya.

"n—ni—nielh~"

Sialan.

Mendengar minhyun yang terus mendesahkan nama Daniel dengan erotis, saat pemuda kang tengah bermain dengan _klitoris_ -nya. Membuat bagian selatan Daniel yang hampir tegak, kini menegak dengan sempurna. Mengacung kokoh diantara kedua kakinya yang tengah ditempati oleh minhyun.

"da—dan—nielh"

Dan senyuman Daniel mengembang saat tangannya yang ada di kewanitaan minhyun, terasa basah oleh cairan. Minhyun mencapai orgasemnya yang pertama. Dada minhyun lagi-lagi membusung, dengan tangan yang kebelakang bertumpu pada paha Daniel.

Nafas minhyun berantakan sepenuhnya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan tersengal. Daniel yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi, hanya menatap minhyun yang ada dipangkuannya itu dengan senyum tipis.

"kau sudah mencapai orgasmemu, sayang. Giliran aku"

Minhyun merendahkan kepalanya lalu menatap Daniel dengan sayu.

"apa?"

"bangun"

Minhyun pun bangun tak lama, setelah Daniel menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jeritan tertahan timbul dari minhyun, akibat terlalu terkejut.

"astaga! Daniel!"

Sebab, begitu ia turun dari paha Daniel dan berdiri, tubuhnya sudah diangkat oleh juniornya itu dan didudukkan pada meja kayu jati berlapis kaca tebal pada permukaannya, yang terasa dingin begitu bokong minhyun menyentuhnya.

"berbaring"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dan langsung mereguk ludah gugup. Daniel yang menatapnya tajam penuh kabut nafsu, akan membuat siapapun tunduk dengan auranya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Daniel berjinjit kecil sembari melebarkan kakinya sedikit.

"eungh!"

Dan kejantanan Daniel sukses masuk kedalam liang kewanitaan minhyun. Tangan minhyun bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Berusaha mencari pengalihan dari rasa sakit yang datang tiba-tiba pada kemaluannya.

Tatapan tajam Daniel perlahan menguar. Melihat minhyun yang tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, Daniel pun merunduk. Mengusap bibir minhyun sampai gigitannya terlepas dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Spontan, tangan minhyun langsung mendekap erat Daniel. Meremas surai coklat pekat Daniel dengan cukup erat.

Sementara itu, Daniel masih mendiamkan kejantanannya yang sudah masuk sempurna pada liang kewanitaan minhyun, untuk menetralisir sakit yang berlebih pada wanitanya tersebut.

"apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan terengah. Minhyun menggangguk pelan. Daniel pun mengusap kening minhyun perlahan, membebaskannya dari surai yang menjuntai dengan senyuman lembut.

"maaf"

Minhyun mengkesah panjang dengan perlahan. Tangannya yang masih setia melingkari leher kokoh Daniel, mulai mengusap surai kecoklatan sang pria dengan lembut.

" _moved_ , niel"

Daniel menatap lensa hazel kembar minhyun.

" _you sure, darl?_ "

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya kuat lalu mengangguk sekali dengan pelan setelahnya. Daniel mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mengecup ringan bibir minhyun lantas menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kaki kanan minhyun yang menjuntai ke bawah meja, Daniel angkat dan tempatkan di pundak kirinya. Kaki minhyun yang lain, ia pegang dan direntangkan sedikit agar seluruh bagian kemaluan minhyun terlihat oleh matanya.

Senyuman Daniel yang luntur, kembali terkembang saat itu juga. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, yang langsung disambut oleh minhyun. Kedua tangan minhyun langsung mencengkram lengan Daniel dengan erat.

"aku akan bergerak, sayang"

Minhyun mengangguk sekali dengan samar. Daniel menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan langsung memajukannya lagi.

"eumhh"

Satu tumbukan bersarang pada lubang minhyun. Menciptakan suara kulit beradu yang cukup gaduh diruangan setenang itu.

"eungh~ da—dan—nielhh"

Dua tumbukan.

"anghh! Nielhh~"

Empat tumbukan.

Dan bagian selatan Daniel terus menghujam liang kemaluan minhyun dengan tumbukan yang cepat dan tempo yang teratur. Membuat minhyun reflek menggerakan tubuhnya, berlawanan arah dengan Daniel.

" _fuck_ "

Daniel mengerang begitu merasakan dinding kewanitaan minhyun merapat dan menyempit. Memijat kemaluannya yang bersarang didalam sana.

"nielhh~"

Minhyun kembali mereguk nirwana tertinggi hasil tumbukan batang Daniel yang mengenai 'titik manis' dirinya. Ia sudah dua kali orgasme dan Daniel masih betah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di area kewanitaannya. Minhyun melenguh pelan, seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kekar nan muskular Daniel.

Liang kemaluannya kini sudah basah dan terasa becek. Sedangkan Daniel, tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Daniel masih terus menghujamkan kejantanannya pada titik kenikmatan minhyun.

"nielhh~"

"danieelhh~"

"eunghh nieellhhh~"

Membuat minhyun terus memanggil nama lelakinya itu dengan desahan, erangan, dan lenguhan. Yang berhasil membuat nafsu Daniel kian membumbung tinggi.

Dengan itu, gerakan pinggul Daniel semakin liar, kasar, dan tak terkendali. Apalagi ia belum sekalipun menemui orgasmenya.

"eunghh ni—nieelhh"

" _you're such a dangerous creature, hyun. Fuck you_ "

Ini ketiga kalinya minhyun orgasme. Sudut bibir kiri Daniel menukik begitu melihat minhyun bersimbah keringat. Surai jelaganya sudah berantakan. Poni yang menjuntai, lembab dan beberapa helainya menempel pada kening minhyun.

"eummhh~ dhaan—dan—niielhh"

Libidonya kembali tinggi. Pinggul Daniel semakin cepat dan liar dalam menggempur kemaluan minhyun. Membuat minhyun terus mendesahkan namanya dengan sensual.

" _shit. Babe. Prepare. I wanna cum_ "

Daniel memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih jauh, dan memasukkan kejantannya dalam sekali hentak. Tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan minhyun dan Daniel melihat kanvas putih polos, begitu matanya terpejam.

"da—daniielhh!"

"min—hyun!"

Tubuh minhyun menggelinjang dan bersamaan dengan itu, Daniel menyemburkan benihnya didalam liang minhyun. Daniel mendongak dengan tangannya yang bebas, berkacak di pinggang.

Bibirnya melengkungan senyum penuh kemenangan dan rasa puas yang hakiki. Nafasnya tersengal begitu merasakan bahwa benihnya memenuhi liang minhyun dan bergidik kecil, saat merasakan ada beberapa tetes yang merembes keluar dari lubang kewanitaan minhyun.

"nielhh"

Daniel merendahkan kepalanya. Menatap minhyun yang masih berbaring diatas meja ruang atk dengan nafas yang menderu kacau. Daniel mereguk ludahnya, spontan.

Minhyun yang menatapnya sayu, dengan kaki yang mengangkang, serta kedua tangan yang masih memegang lengan Daniel, benar-benar membuat Daniel berkeinginan untuk mengerjai lubangnya kembali.

Daniel tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup paha minhyun yang terpampang nyata di sebelah kepalanya.

"ya, sayangku?"

Minhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Daniel dan mulai bangkit dengan perlahan. Membuat Daniel meringis, tatkala zakar yang masih mendiami lubang minhyun, justru terasa dipijat akibat pergerakan minhyun.

"kau lupa memakai pengaman"

Daniel mengerjap mendapatkan tatapan datar minhyun. Hening beberapa detik dan terpecah oleh kekehan pemuda kang tersebut. Ia pun menyapu kening minhyun yang lembab dengan perlahan.

"maaf. Aku lupa. Habisnya kau terlalu menggoda hari ini, sayang"

Minhyun berdecak jengah. Membuat Daniel tertawa kecil seraya menjawil ujung hidung ramping minhyun.

"biasanya juga. Kau tidak pernah protes, kalau aku tidak memakai _kondom_ "

Minhyun kembali berdecak dan mendorong kening Daniel dengan telunjuk.

"itu kan kalau dirumah! Ini dikantor, idiot"

Daniel terbahak lagi lalu menangkup pipi tembam minhyun yang disapu oleh rona, lantas menjilat bibir wanita hwang kesayangannya itu.

"heh!"

Daniel tergelak ringan lalu mengusak pucuk kepala minhyun dengan sayang.

"sayang. Aku akan mengeluarkan Daniel junior dulu"

Minhyun spontan meraih tangan Daniel untuk ia genggam. Membuat Daniel mengulum senyumnya. Perlahan, Daniel menarik zakarnya yang menancap di lubang minhyun. Membuat keduanya melenguh pelan bersamaan.

Dan Daniel terkekeh gemas begitu melihat adanya tetesan air mani merembes keluar dari lubang minhyun, bersamaan dengan keluarnya kejantanan Daniel dari tempatnya beradu.

"niel"

"ya?"

Minhyun bersidekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecil.

"aku lupa membawa _tissue_ "

Daniel tersenyum geli sembari memenjarakan zakarnya kembali.

"biar aku yang bersihkan"

Mata minhyun mendelik.

"Daniel! Ini dikantor, dungu!"

Daniel mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"habisnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

Minhyun mendengus kesal.

"memangnya kau tidak membawa saputangan?"

Daniel menggeleng. Minhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu berkesah setelahnya.

"baiklah. Bersihkan cepat. Aku ada meeting sebentar lagi"

Senyum Daniel merekah seketika.

" _with my pleasure, miss hwang_ "

Minhyun berdecak lalu kembali melebarkan kakinya. Daniel langsung berjongkok dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan liang minhyun.

Pemuda kang itu mendongak dan langsung mengulas sebuah senyuman menyeringai, kala mendapati minhyun melengos dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

Daniel pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan minhyun. Membaui harumnya lantas menyesap cairan cintanya dan juga minhyun yang sudah bersatupadu tersebut.

"eunghh"

Dan kembali lagi tersenyum, saat telinganya mendengar sebuah desahan tertahan. Setelah memastikan bahwa liang minhyun sedikit lebih kering, walau tidak sepenuhnya, Daniel bangkit.

Minhyun pun berusaha untuk turun dari meja, dibantu dengan Daniel yang memapahnya.

Memakai kembali celana dalam hitamnya lalu menaikkan stokingnya. Lantas menurunkan roknya yang tadi disingkap ke atas oleh pemuda terkasihnya itu. Dan tak lupa untuk mengaitkan kembali dua kancing kemejanya yang sengaja ia urai tadi.

"mau aku antar ke ruang meeting sekalian?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel lantas menggeleng setelahnya.

"tidak perlu, sayang. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan kesana dengan sewoon"

Daniel menatap minhyun tak yakin. Minhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman teduh lalu memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi Daniel.

"sampai bertemu pulang nanti"

Setelahnya, minhyun pun keluar dari dalam ruangan atk setelah ia membelai lembut pipi Daniel yang tadi ia hadiahi kecupan.

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

 **Maaf maaf. Saya gak jago buat yang panas begini. Maaf banget kalo gak nge-feel :((**

Ini saya dedikasikan untuk uri bu boss, uri big bos, uri dewa, pentolan caur a.k.a **bugihwangie** dan uri big master, uri seonsaengnim a.k.a **lovableniel**.

Pokoknya ini buat caur yang minta dibuatin Rated M begini hehehe.

..

..

..

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ceritanyaaa :))

Boleh minta feedback-nya? ;))


End file.
